


Everybody's Dancin' In the Moonlight

by zimmer2d



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, camp sex?, not a lot of tags really..., post story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: Prompto aimed the lens at her, but didn't take the picture. He'd always known there was something about her. She was wildly attractive, sure, but there was something deeper than that, something only Prompto was able to see, even without his camera.





	Everybody's Dancin' In the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skrooker (toxicNeurosis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicNeurosis/gifts).



> for skrooker... because i get hooked on any and everything you tell me to.
> 
>  
> 
> <3 <3 <3

She nudged awake. Finally. The last time Prompto saw her eyes, it was still daylight and the Regalia was just getting revved up for the trip. He’d let her sleep as he set up camp, making sure things were (as close to) perfect. What would he do otherwise? “Ngh…” she groaned, wiping away the car nap from her eyes.

 

“Awake now, Princess?” he smirked at her. She stretched a bit, her t-shirt riding up ever so slightly.

 

“I told you not to call me Princess, Prompto,” she muttered, but she smiled at him all the same. She glanced around the tent, taking in the change in surroundings before her hazel eyes landed on him. “Where are we?”

 

“Almost to Gilden Quay,” he says casually, “Just barely out of Leide.” Prompto reaches over her to grab a bag of delicious smelling diner food. “Since Iggy wouldn’t pack my meat pies,” he said with a hint of sarcastic annoyance, “I stopped to grab us some sandwiches from Takka.”

 

“Sandwiches?” she snorted, “How romantic. Did he at least throw in candles?”

 

Prompto comically searches the tent, flicking on an electric lantern with flourish, then handing his love a sandwich, “Bon appetit, mademoiselle.” 

 

As the two sat together, Prompto takes his camera and shows her the photos on there, mostly pictures he’d taken of her, whether she was aware of him doing so or not. She punched his arm playfully as he scrolled through, though she couldn’t fault him for having a good eye for photography. “Who’s this?” she asked, when the list of photos landed on a certain blonde in scant clothing.

 

“Oh, Cindy? Yeah, she fixed the Regalia a few times,” Prompto explained, though the tiniest of blushes creeps up on his freckled face as he scrolled past it. 

 

“Hm,” she hums, “She’s pretty.” Prompto gazes over her, the awkward tinge fading away into a softer, more playful smile.

 

“Yeah, maybe,” Prompto shrugs. He stands and takes her hands, pulling her outside to the warm summer air. “But she's not as pretty as that.” 

 

She marvelled at the heavens above them; she'd never seen anything like it. Prompto had shown her photos of his trip with Noctis and the others, knowing how much of a nature lover she was. He'd promised to take her to his favorite places, a road trip of their own. The stars strewn across the sky seemed so unreal, like a mistake that the Six made that still turned out perfect in every way.

 

“You got me there,” she responded as her eyes followed the bluish hues adorned with diamond-like stars. Prompto watched her; the smile on her face, the way the moon hit those blonde highlights just right…

 

He backed into the tent and grabbed his camera again, adjusting the focus and clicked away. “What the--Prompto!” she laughed at the sound of the shutter capturing her expression.

 

“Don't stop now,  _ dawling _ ,” Prompto laughed as he refocused and snapped again, “The camera loves you! Give me a pout… that's it!”

 

She indulged him, like she normally did, eventually chasing after him around the plateau until he darted into the tent, playfully wrestling her onto the sleeping bag. He straddled over her, aiming the camera at her flushed face. “You idiot,” she laughed at him.

 

Prompto aimed the lens at her, but didn't take the picture. He'd always known there was something about her. She was wildly attractive, sure, but there was something deeper than that, something only Prompto was able to see, even without his camera. He lowered the camera, a bit more dramatically than what was necessary, but she seemed to catch on that there was more going on under that blonde hair. “What?”

 

“Nothin’...” he said. She cocked a disbelieving eyebrow at him. He put the camera down and leaned into her, feeling her face on his. “Were you jealous?”

 

“I might've been,” she told him honestly. It didn't take much for them to be on the same wavelength; some days Prompto wondered if they shared a brain. He smiled against her, placing a feather light kiss on her cheek.

 

“Eh...you shouldn't be,” he told her, “It's her fault for letting go of a--”

 

“Chocobo’s butt?”

 

Prompto gave her a deadpan stare. “It's  _ not  _ a chocobo’s...mmph!” He didn't even bother finishing his argument (the same argument that occurred time and time again). He pressed his lips onto hers, cupping and petting the back of her head where the dark bits blended into the the light ones. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled her up, letting her settle in his lap to feel the growing hardness there. “Geez...you always know how to get a guy riled up…”

 

She rolled her hips against his, breaking Prompto from his activities to groan out and clench a fist in her hair. “Why don't you show me what Cindy’s missing out on, eh?” she purred in his ear, flicking her tongue at his ear until his blue eyes rolled back and closed. 

 

“With pleasure,” he smirked at her. Prompto kissed her thoroughly, tasting the surface of her tongue on his, hands dipping beneath her top to savor the skin there. Her fingers threaded into his blonde mane, small fistfuls clenched in her hand as her body rocked along his pelvis, exciting him more and more. “This’ll certainly have to go,” he said as he lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it toward the other side of the tent.

 

“And this,” she purred, taking his t-shirt and tossing it away as well. The two went back and forth, giggling and stripping each other, piece by piece until there was nothing left to take. 

 

“Sweet Six above,” Prompto muttered. He ran his palms from her shoulders, down her breasts and sternum, over her belly, and finally coming to a rest on her hips. “I swear I’m the luckiest bastard in all Eos.”

 

She smiled at him, kissing softly at the spot on his neck that she knew made him weak. He purred softly at her kiss, his eyes closing and his breath erratic as she trailed her lips along his collarbone. Her name slipped out of his mouth as she lay him back onto the sleeping bag, placing kisses further down his body. 

 

“Ngh! Oh...yeah…” he gasped when he felt the warmth of her mouth and tongue around his aching manhood. Hazel met blue and it became a staring contest until he couldn't hold out. A deep guttural moan left him as he tossed his head back, stalling her movements until she popped off with a wet smirk at him. “Six almighty…”

 

“That's my line,” she giggled, her laughter music to Prompto’s ears. He sat up to kiss her, rolling their bodies so that she was on her back, Prompto between her legs rubbing at her folds, creating a wetness that excited him.

 

“Oh, yeah!” Prompto gasped is though he'd suddenly remembered something. He dug into his backpack and extracted a foil-wrapped condom, checking it for any imperfections. “Can't forget this.” He carefully rolls the latex down his girth, then flashes a mischievous grin at his lover, “Wanna make Cindy  _ really _ jealous?”

 

“Mmm...make her see green, lucky bastard,” she purred as he lined himself up with her core. She gasped sharply at the size of him, the initial shock on her face melting into a pleasured grin, “Oh, she should be jealous...oh yes,  _ Prompto… _ ”

 

“ _ Ngh _ , yeah...oh Six...you're so tight…” Prompto groaned. Once they were comfortable, Prompto thrust harder and deeper, strangled moans and curses flew from his lips as well as hers. He exhausted all their favorite positions, delighting in how she always reacted to his movements, how she always gave more than she received, how she screamed his name when she came.

 

Prompto was nearing his limit. He leaned into her, stroking softly at her face. She turned her head a fraction to kiss at the barcode on his wrist, smiling as best she could with him pleasing her. It was just enough to send the blonde trooper barreling over the edge, clutching her hips and howling her name into the night. His body jerked into her, a few uncharacteristic whines escaping him, followed by his normal laugh. “Damn…” he pant at her, his breath warm on her face.

 

“Stop...stealing my lines,” she gasped as he pulled out and discarded the condom (by discard, he merely knotted the top and flung it some unknown direction outside the tent). “You're getting that before we leave.”

 

Prompto only shrugged as they wiped themselves down, cuddling under each other naked, as they were too tired to care about clothes. “Think you can make it the rest of the trip like this?” he asked her, thumbing over her hip.

 

“Can  _ you _ , Mr. Quicksilver?”

 

“Do you want me to show you again, Princess?” he nipped at her ear, hearing her breath shudder. He knew she could, but he showed her again anyway.


End file.
